


Homemade Chocolate

by papyruswiki



Series: Undertale LGBT Pride Month 2017 [26]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruswiki/pseuds/papyruswiki
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Undyne decides to cook something for Alphys.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Series: Undertale LGBT Pride Month 2017 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/738813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Homemade Chocolate

Undyne usually hated it when Alphys got called into work on weekends. It was a huge interruption to their time together, and Undyne would have hardly anything to do at home. She couldn’t even hang out with Papyrus most of the time because he was with Mettaton.

Today, however, happened to be Valentine’s Day, and Alphys getting called into work made it the perfect time to surprise her.

They would go out for dinner later, Undyne knew, but she wanted to have something to give to Alphys beforehand. Not something she’d just bought, either—something she’d _made_ for her.

As soon as Alphys was out of the house, Undyne opened up her laptop and searched up “romantic things to make for your partner on valentine’s day.” After several minutes of searching, she found an interesting suggestion—“Make homemade chocolate for Valentine’s Day!”

“Cooking?” Undyne murmured. “Yeah, I like cooking. I’ll do that.”

But of course she had to come across an obstacle: she didn’t have all the ingredients. “Coconut oil… cocoa powder… honey and vanilla extract?” All they had in the house was the honey. So Undyne went out and spent nearly an hour trying to find the other three things at the grocery store.

When she came back, she set the ingredients out on the counter and checked the recipe again. “Melt the coconut oil. Okay.” She put the coconut oil in a saucepan. The recipe said to set it on low heat, but Undyne didn’t want to wait long, so she put it on high and thought she’d keep an eye on it.

Then she decided to speed up the process further by mixing the other ingredients together while waiting. Once that was done, the oil still hadn’t melted, so she went into the living room and turned on the television. She found that one of her favorite shows was having a marathon and happily settled into the couch to watch it.

She ended up forgetting about the coconut oil.

†

When Alphys came home a little later, she found smoke stains all over the kitchen and Undyne sitting glumly in a chair. “Whoa, what happened in here?”

“Tried to make chocolate for you. Didn’t work,” sighed Undyne. “Melted the oil at too high a temperature and it kind of set the stove on fire… once I got it out, I thought I could run back to the store and get some more, but the stuff I mixed together before got all… sticky and mushy and stuck to the bowl. At that point I was just like, not worth it.” She sighed again. “Sorry… I just didn’t want to get anything store-bought this year. I wanted it to be special.”

“Undyne, anything from you, handmade or store-bought, is special to me.” Alphys took Undyne’s face in her hands and kissed her. “I really appreciate the thought, though. How about we just get cleaned up for dinner and we can buy gifts later?”

“Yeah, alright.” Undyne was smiling now, comforted by Alphys’s sincerity. “Let me find my good suit.”

And so Undyne didn’t worry herself about handmade versus store-bought gifts again. She knew that as long as she put thought into her gifts, Alphys would accept anything from her, and she’d accept anything from Alphys.

**Author's Note:**

> starting to come to the end of this series... prompt was "chocolate."
> 
> I miss Alphyne. there needs to be more of them.
> 
> comments appreciated!
> 
>  **undertalegay:** tumblr where I post UT/DR content  
>  **@lesbianpapyrus:** personal twitter


End file.
